Hot summer
by Izaya-sama
Summary: When Shizuo and Izaya decided to spend summer holidays at the beach, they knew it was going to be hot. Hot weather. Hot sand under their feet. Hot water in jacuzzi in their hotel room. And most importantly - hot moments spent in the bed. Shizaya (1st chapter), Izuo (2nd chapter).
1. Hot summer afternoon

_Author's note: Hey hey~ __I promised you another story from 'Izaya-sama's life, right? So here you go, my dear readers. Another of my roleplays with my wonderful rp partner Shizu-chan (__LIoyd)._

___We went to the beach in this one, it was fun. I hope you'll enjoy. Feel free to let us know your opinion in review. Thanks in advance for favs too~_

_**Title:** Hot summer (credits for title go to Shizu-chan~)  
__**Rating:** M (for a reason, just as usual~)  
__**Pair:** Shizuo x Izaya - Shizaya  
__**Disclaimer:** I don't own Durarara or any of the characters. This story was created for pure fun._

* * *

"I'm going to change. Don't walk in on me, louse."

Shizuo had to admit, when Izaya brought up the idea of spending summer at the beach, he wasn't too keen about it. Or rather, Shizuo wasn't exactly up for it. It wasn't like he was afraid of showing his skin to the public, but much rather the destruction he would cause to the people at the beach if someone pissed him off. So here he was. He snuck in the restroom to change into trunks and a Hawaiian shirt, figuring he should at least look the part. The beach was just outside the restroom and he quickly changed in record's time. Once he came out, he shot raven a glare, one that said 'Don't laugh at me, I know they're cheap but who cares' look.

Sitting on bench in front of the restroom, hidden in the shadow of big palm tree, Izaya kicked his legs and happily savored cold sour sensation in his mouth as he licked long blue popsicle. He was dressed in short black shorts and unbuttoned black shirt and waited patiently for his lovely monster.

"Pffft~"

He started to giggle once he saw Shizuo's figure appearing in the door of the restroom.

"Stop laughing!" Blood rushed to Shizuo's face, feeling his body heat rise as his face contorted angrily. He wasn't sure what he looked like, but he surely felt like he was bordering between embarrassment and rage.

"Gomen, gomen, Shizu-chan~ It's not that you look funny or anything." Izaya jumped to his feet and walked over to blonde, trailing his finger down his lover's chest, fascinated. "I just never thought that Hawaiian shirt may look good at anybody...but you never cease to surprise me, ne~?"

Shame soon overpowered Shizuo's boiling furiousness as he calmed down completely when Izaya touched his chest. He blinked a few times, turning to the side to have a view of the sea while scowling grumpily. "If I looked good in this, then why the hell are you giggling like that?" Information broker simply grinned as he looked up to Shizuo's face, until he started to feel strange wet sensation on his skin. "Uwaaa~" He gasped as melted popsicle ran down his fingers and hand. He brought his hand to his mouth quickly, licking the sticky mess.

"I...O-oi." Shizuo could see the melted popsicle on Izaya's hand with the corners of his eyes, and his heart pounded when he saw his partner to lick up the mess. He turned to Izaya again and raised his eyebrows. This wasn't good. He couldn't get hard now, especially in summer. "Shit! At least don't fucking make a huge mess, Izaya-kun. Che..." He started to take a few steps, enjoying the occasional breeze on his face and the feel of sand between his feet.

Just after Izaya managed to clean his hand, he looked at Shizuo with a little pout. "It's not my fault at all~ I was distracted by this certain sexy protozoan, who can't even appreciate compliment, and I totally forgot about the popsicle."

Shizuo flushed when he heard the word 'sexy'. Quickly, he tried to cover his face with the back of his hand. "Then, don't look at me like that. You're gonna make me embarrassed."

Izaya shrugged as he put the mentioned sweet into his mouth, sucking full length of it and then licked his lips.

Blonde crossed his arms and tried really hard not to look at Izaya sucking on the popsicle. But, dammit. He just couldn't take his eyes off of the scene. At one point, he just stared at the way Izaya licked the sweet without blinking. He could've swore Izaya teased him on purpose.

"I don't know about you, but I'm not going in the water." Shizuo said firmly, breaking the silent atmosphere.

Informant looked back at Shizuo and nodded enthusiastically. "I didn't plan to go to water at all~" Informant chirped cheerfully, a little too fast, giving a sign that something's wrong. As he realized that, he looked quickly for something what would allow the change of the subject.

"Since you're not swimming we came to the beach for nothing." Shizuo sighed.

Izaya's eyes stopped at popsicle and acknowledged it as a good opportunity to change the dangerous subject including water and swimming. "Do you want some, Shizu-chan? It's really hot, ne~? This feels really nice, it'll cool you a little." He grinned and shoved popsicle in front of Shizuo's face, offering him a lick or bite.

Blond's eye twitched when Izaya asked that question, which earned an incredulous look from him. Even though he loved sweets, he didn't want the popsicle. He slapped Izaya's hand away. "Hell no. I don't want that. I want this." His hands soon found other man's collarbone, gripping it tight. Shizuo's rage took the form of attacking raven's mouth, his tongue dipping in and delving deep as if he wanted to suck out any taste of the popsicle that remained on Izaya's own tongue.

Izaya didn't even have any chance to react, when his mouth was attacked suddenly with such a pressure, only his pupils widened in surprise, as his tongue succumbed to the force of Shizuo's. He coyly brushed his slick muscle against the one ravishing his mouth, letting Shizuo taste the sour flavor of the popsicle. "Hnn~" Shizuo showed no mercy as his dexterous, talented tongue worked its way inside Izaya's mouth, lapping. Just sucking up all the traces of sour, sticky popsicle flavours as his hand reached the back of raven's head and pushed it, pressing his lips against Izaya's harder.

Smaller man was soon out of breath, since the kiss was so passionate and unexpected and he also felt the sticky liquid running down his hand again. That moment he got the idea how to solve both his problems, since the one with lack of oxygen was becoming kinda urgent.

Shizuo smirked as if satisfied, grinning victoriously. Probably an indication that in the end, he was the dominant one. That was, until he let out a gasp, when Izaya pressed the cold sweet against his bare chest and aimed for a little nub. The sound that he spewed didn't sound like Shizuo at all. Even his eyes widened at his reaction. Izaya circled the popsicle teasingly around pinkish nipple and Shizuo shivered as a chill made him jelly at how hard his nubs were becoming. Attacker with popsicle tried to get out of iron grip of his lover and in the end, Shizuo let him go because he was, in fact, sensitive.

"What the hell was that for?"

Izaya gasped for oxygen as he shot the tall blonde look saying 'are you an idiot?' with lifted eyebrow. "B-because...I couldn't...breathe?"

Shizuo shrugged as if he didn't care at all. "Well, it's not my fault you can't handle it when I kiss you. I guess your lung capacity is weak, Izaayaa-kun."

Izaya decided to not comment on that, just tried to smirk when he observed the results of his endeavour as his lungs were starting to work properly again. "I don't complain, Shizu-chan, you are one hell of good kisser when you want." Informant chuckled and leaned closer to Shizuo's chest. "But your action made my popsicle go totally to waste, so you have to repay it to me now~" Shizuo instinctively backed away a little bit when Izaya went and closed the distance between them like that, leaving him wide-eyed and his mouth gaping. "Fine. I'll get you another one..H-hey! Oi..What are you...?!"

"I'm just taking it back." With proclamation like that, Izaya licked the places covered in sticky blue substance, slowly and teasingly. He ended up rolling his tongue over Shizuo's hardened nipple, taking it between lips. As he sucked on it, he savored the interesting mix of taste of sour popsicle and blonde's skin.

Shizuo let out an involuntary groan, half-lidding his eyes as his mocha-tinted eyes stared at the other man with hidden lust inside them. Raven's hair tickled his chest, causing him to bite his lip not to let anymore moans escape his mouth. Izaya's tongue sent vibrations straight to his lower body. After a while, he pushed Izaya away and clicked his tongue. "Listen, you. We're in public...stop doing stuff like that," he said quietly.

Izaya poked him into chest while grinning teasingly. "Aww, Shizu-chan is shy again~" Shizuo just scowled, not really bothering to answer that as he enjoyed the sun on his skin. There were a couple of kids giggling around and Shizuo found himself staring at them playing, the kids building sand castles and dogs playing frisbee. All grumpiness in his mind slowly dissapeared and Shizuo suddenly smiled warmly to himself. Informant looked around, scanning rather lively beach and shrugged. "But you are right, let's spare this for later. When we'll be in the hotel...all alone together... ne~?" He winked and then added with enthusiasm. "Oi, did you know that there's jacuzzi in our room? We can take a bath there, when we're not going into...that." Izaya waved his head to the way of the sea with a little frown, since just the idea of enormous amount of water made him feel uneasy. Shizuo was jolted out of his daydream when Izaya mentioned 'jacuzzi'.

"Huh? Hmm. Good idea, flea. You're mine tonight when we reach the hotel, don't forget that."

Izaya's stomach made a flip from excitement and his cheeks flushed a little bit from the promise of later activities for tonight. His eyes unconsciously observed Shizuo's well toned body and the thought "All this sexiness...Mine~" ran trough his mind. The memory of the kiss from before popped out in his mind and also the mocking comment, which he let pass just like that. Now when it appeared on his mind again, he decided to comment on it.

"Also, you know?" Izaya clicked his tongue. "There's difference between kissing and when someone is trying to eat you, you know? I'm not weak in any way, Shizu-chan." As he pouted a bit, his look fell on the empty stick in his hand. "Ne, will you buy me another one, as you said?" Sulking was brushed off immediately, when he tugged on the hem of Hawaiian shirt, making puppy eyes on Shizuo. "I need to cool down somehow, otherwise I'll get heatstroke."

Shizuo laughed and walked towards one of the shops on the beachside, taking Izaya by the hand and effortlessly dragging him until they reached the shop. "Hehe~" Izaya chuckled quietly for himself and happily squeezed Shizuo's fingers with his own as he followed him into the shop. "Hmm..They have a lot of beach balls." Shizuo said as he scanned around the little room. "Hmmm~" Izaya observed the stuff in the shop with interest too and looked at the balls, which Shizuo mentioned. He glanced between them and blonde. Shizuo meanwhile went to the front and caught sight of the popsicles. "There's a lot of flavours." He turned to Izaya. "Since it's hot, I'll get one too." With that Shizuo bought two blue popsicles. While blonde was picking the popsicles, Izaya's attention was caught by few frisbees at the shelf for a moment, until Shizuo handed him one sweet, frowning.

"Ah, thank you, Shizu-chan~" Informant took the sweet his lover offered to him. Shizuo nodded in acknowledgement, mumbling a 'you're welcome' in response. He then put the popsicle in his mouth, humming a tune as he paid the cashier the bill. Izaya immediately took one long lick of his popsicle, before he tilted his head. "What is with that expression, Shizu-chan? You'll have wrinkles if you frown like that." Shizuo gave the popsicle one, lazy suck before looking at Izaya commenting about his expression. "What? I make this face all the time." The corners of his lips then give in, curling upwards into a smile. "You look much better when you don't frown like some old grumpy man~" Chuckle escaped from between Izaya's lips. Shizuo's smile then blended into short laughter. "And you look better if you didn't have the signature smirk across your face."

Izaya just shrugged nonchalantly with a grin of Cheshire cat on his lips.

"Ne, Shizu-chan, do you maybe want to play with ball or frisbee?" He pointed at the things in the shop. "Or do you want just wander around the beach?"

Shizuo shot a glance at the beach toys while placing the popsicle back in his mouth. Then he shrugged a shoulder and turned away to walk out of the shop. He finished the sweet already, throwing the stick into a bin nearby. Izaya shook his head, slowly licking his popsicle, sparing it to enjoy the cold sensation as long as possible as he watched like Shizuo finished his in a minute. "You have to learn how to savour things, Shizu-chan~" He scolded blonde playfully, poking him into ribs with his elbow and laughed softly. Shizuo licked his lips in contempt after finishing up the popsicle, before turning over to glance over at Izaya. He scratched his head.

"Now that I think about it, I've never really played ball or frisbee before. Me and Kasuka usually played at the park instead. I don't mind, really." He looked at his partner. "What does Iza-kun wanna do?"

Black haired man thought for a moment about the possibilities. "Wait a sec, Shizu-chan~" He ran back into the shop and came back with a green frisbee. "I think ball would suit more kids or girls, so we can have some fun with this UFO, ne~?" He chuckled, not saying aloud that the ball wouldn't probably survive when Shizuo would hit it with his strength. Shizuo blinked a few times when Izaya held the circular, plastic toy in his hands. "O-oi. You did pay for that, didn't you?" Shizuo looked at Izaya expecting an answer.

"But of course~ Let's play, ne?" Izaya chirped excited as a little kid. He stuck the rest of popsicle into his mouth, sucking all of it at once. "Uwaaaa~" He hissed, massaging his forehead for a second. "I think my brain just froze for a moment..." Blonde chuckled when the other had a short brainfreeze "I'm not buying anymore of that popsicle for you."

"Ah, never mind, I'm all fine already~" Izaya grabbed Shizuo's hand and dragged him towards the free place at the sandy beach, waving with the toy in his other hand merrily. When his hand was grabbed, Shizuo didn't show any sign to fight back. He went along the sandy beach with Izaya, enjoying the tang of the ocean and the seagulls. When they reached a suitable spot, Shizuo halted to a stop, turning to look at the frisbee and then back at raven. His blonde bangs covered his dark eyes, setting an aura to him. "We're playing that? Izayaaaa...You think I'm some sort of dog? HaahH?"

Izaya did his best to not burst into laugh when he turned his back to Shizuo and walked a few steps away, idea of Shizuo with dog's features popped out in his mind, blonde swinging his long shaggy tail merrily, waiting for a frisbee to fly into his direction. It was pretty adorable. Izaya turned around and upon seeing the huffy expression on Shizuo's face, he commented. "Nah, Shizu-chan, I clearly see you aren't. Dog would at least looked enthusiastic for a game." Raven uttered and without a warning he sent the colorful plate flying towards blonde.

Shizuo just smirked and as the toy approached him, he jumped and caught it into his mouth, breaking it into pieces with pressure of his jaw. The scene left Izaya speechless, staring at blonde agape. "Eh~?" The unspoken question slipped from his mouth when Shizuo let the pieces of frisbee fall down and smirking went to informant. "Seems right the game is over, right? Did I play my role of the dog well enough?"

Izaya blinked. He had to admit that this unpredictable protozoan always managed to amuse him. He couldn't stop the laugh bubbling in his throat anymore as he fell into crazy fit of laughter.

Whole scene brought attention of some people to the strange duo on the beach and Shizuo's brows twitched, when he noticed people staring at him. He didn't like attention like that at all. "I have enough of this. I'm going to change and then take a rest to hotel." Without waiting for Izaya he stomped into direction of the rest room, where he left his clothes.

Izaya stopped laughing, though a little bit evil grin lingered on his lips as he followed Shizuo across the beach to rest room, hopping cheerfully alongside blonde on hot sand. "You sure are easy to embarrass, Shizu-chan. Ne, maybe it was my plan all along~ To embarrass you in front of all these lovely humans of mine?" He waved his hand, pointing at people who were relaxing on beach, enjoying the sun. "Ah...just kidding~" Shizuo would usually frown at what informant said, but this time he smirked as if enjoying it. "You seem to like it every time you make fun of me, hmm?"

Izaya laughed as he shot ahead, letting Shizuo's hand go. He ran into rest restroom before the other. "Where are my clothes again?" He looked around as he took off his shorts and with a triumphant shout grabbed his clothes from near locker.

Shizuo stormed after the lithe man and towards the locker, shooting Izaya a bored look. "Hell, flea. You're 23 and you still act like a kid sometimes." He opened the lock and took his casual wear, a nice change from the bartender one that he'd usually wear. He smiled at Izaya again, before slamming the door and clicking it shut. Once he was done, he went out and waited for raven.

Izaya quickly put his clothes at him, and when he checked in the mirror that he's charming and fashionable just according his style, he walked out of rest room, turning at Shizuo with a scoff. "Ara, ara~ Seems like you've forgotten I'm 21 forever, Shizu-chan." Izaya clicked his tongue as he grabbed blonde's hand and intertwined his fingers with the other, pulling his lover into the direction of hotel, walking trough nice, not too crowded, boulevard.

"C'mon, Shizu-chan~ We have to get to the room sooner than one of us melts." Izaya glanced at his companion with grin.

"You're right. It's getting hot out here." Shizuo sighed as he took Izaya's hand, not giving a shit if people were staring at them. They reached the hotel, as he navigated through the lobby, looking around in awe. "This place still seems surreal because it looks goddamn expensive." Smiling a bit, he dragged informant along, before stopping at a lift. They went in and the door closed. Izaya watched his partner hungrily, leaning against the wall of elevator, blood rushing trough his veins excitedly. He already could see Shizuo naked, covered in sweat with an almost invisible tint of red on his cheeks, making love to him... Izaya shuddered in expectation. Shizuo felt the elevator go up to their room floor, and it opened with a ding.

"Ah, we're here." Izaya chirped as he waltzed from lift to the corridor, pulling out the key of the room from his pocket and unlocked the door. "Welcome in paradise, Shizu-chan~" He uttered, smiling widely, and walked into luxurious apartment, full of sun and expensive furniture. Shizuo chuckled and followed after him. "Oi, wait for me.." He also went into the hotel room and glanced around, seeing a king sized bed with beautiful furniture. He closed the door behind him and cracked his knuckles, stretching a tad. "Hmm..This place is really comfy."

"It is, right? Well, I don't know how about you, but I'll melt if I stay in clothes for more longer." Izaya turned his head to Shizuo, tossing his light sweatshirt on the floor aside to the couch. "Don't you feel hot too, Shizu-chan?" He winked conspiratorially.

Smirking, Shizuo crept behind Izaya, one of his hands reaching up to caress smaller man's chest while the other fumbled to slip in his pants. He grinned and left a kiss on Izaya's neck, muttering. "Looks like you don't keep the money here anymore, eh?" Shizuo ran a finger down Izaya's slit, letting raven's member grow hard. Izaya moaned under the teasing touch, his skin becoming hotter as need and passion washed over him. Blood in his veins ran down to certain part of his body, making it hard and begging for attention. "Hnnn, Shizu-chan~" He whispered in silky seductive voice, leaning against Shizuo's broad chest.

"Shit. It's hot." Shizuo pulled his hand out and wandered to the bathroom to check the jacuzzi out.

Izaya enjoyed the feeling of big warm hands caressing him, until Shizuo suddenly left. "O-oi, S-Shizu-chan?" He stuttered and watched his lover disappearing in bathroom. "How can you leave me here like this?" He blinked in disbelief, clothes feeling so tight down there that he winced in discomfort. "Has anybody ever told you that you need patience, Iza-kun?" Shizuo rolled his eyes as he walked in the bathroom. It proved to have a jacuzzi, with a few rose petals scattering around it and a bottle of champagne next to it.

"Damn protozoan, what the hell?" Izaya wanted to follow that teaser who left him standing in the middle of room in such a compromising state, but his hardened member didn't allow him such a movement at all. Irritated, he reached for his pants and took them off, mumbling curses under his breath.

Shizuo unbuttoned his shirt, folding it and setting it aside before turning around to stick his head out of the bathroom, only to be greeted by Izaya and his naked figure. Blonde tried to stifle a laugh, but failed and laughter soon broke out. "Ah..Izaya.." He chuckled, still trying to recover. "Look at you. You're so hard you can't even walk here."

Izaya shot a glare that would kill for sure, if it was possible in reality, towards the laughing blonde and retorted. "And who's fault is that, I wonder, eh~?" His lips curled into pout. "You touch me like that to make me all needy for you and then you just leave. What kind of torturing is that, Shizu-chan?" Izaya looked down at his abandoned erected member and sighed. "Ah~" Heat washed over his body and he bit his lip, when he slid his hands down his own chest. He brushed the palms against his hardened nipples and continued down his stomach, shuddering at the feeling.

"I just wanted to check the jacuzzi out, like what you said earlier." Shizuo shrugged and approached behind his needy flea. He took those little pale hands away and replaced them with his own. Slowly, the pad of his thumb made teasing, circular motions on hardened nipple.

"Geez...how can you make me horny like this, Shizu-chan..." Izaya glanced at blonde once again, blush creeping on his cheeks, while soft whimpers were escaping his mouth. Shizuo's breathe raged against the skin at Izaya's shoulder. "Shit, Iza-kun. You're really making me greedy for you, even though I'm trying to hold back.." Feeling his pants getting too tight, Shizuo pulled down his clothes restriction, freeing his erection. His member slid down Izaya's ass. Izaya closed his eyes and let out a quiet moan full of desperate need. "Shizu-chan, mmm..." Every place on his body, which was touched, became even more hot and Izaya felt like he could melt under those simple ministrations, his breath becoming faster. "Ah." He gasped as he felt his muscles tensing and relaxing under Shizuo's teasing touch, like if they couldn't wait for a moment when blonde's rod will plunge into them. "I want you. Now. Shizu-chan~" Shizuo chuckled, before stopping what he was doing all together and took a few steps back. "Get on the bed."

Izaya glanced behind his shoulder at Shizuo, gulped and right after that he made few funny steps, falling onto bed without any grace. "My, my. Seems like I really can't even walk like this..." He had to chuckle. Then he rolled onto his side, looking at Shizuo with eyes full of lust. "Just fuck me already, Shizu-chan. Ne?...Or should I take care of myself leaving you like that?" He smirked, pointing at blonde's hard cock. To help his lovely monster to decide, he spread suggestively over the bed, displaying his attractive body in all its glory.

Shizuo gulped, slowly getting on the bed. It creaked as soon as his weight was on it, as he moved in closer and hovered on top of naked man. He chuckled, took hold of Izaya's right leg and hooked it on top of his shoulder. "Flea.. You always manage to turn me on so much." He slid his member on Izaya's warm testicles, setting a translucent glow of precum that oozed out from his throbbing length. Eyes darting up to glance at his partner again, he took hold of both of his hands and pinned them tightly, still sliding his member on Izaya in a tantalizingly slow and tortuous pace, but never really settling on his entrance. Series of quiet mewling whimpers escaped Izaya's mouth, when he felt Shizuo's hot wet member touching his sensitive skin. "Ahh, Shizu-channn~" He moaned loudly and squirmed impatiently under the man looming over him.

Shizuo leaned down to his ear and muttered. "You know what? I'm gonna do this nice and slow, and you're not allowed to touch yourself while I'm fucking you. I'll make sure you'll only come from the ass tonight." He emphasized that by tightening his grip on Izaya's hands, not allowing him to move them at all. "You tease." Izaya shot one lusty desperate look into hazel eyes above him and tried to get out of strong grip of Shizuo's hands. "Let me touch...or touch me more...Dammit...I can't...hnn...I need you so badly." He whined pleadingly. "I feel like I'll cum just by thinking about you, seriously, Shizu-chan..." Raven admitted embarrassed, his face flushed like never before. His eyes trailed down to his hard-on, which was twitching in excitement. Precum leaking from the tip ran down his length in killingly slow motion. "I'm like some pretty horny teenager, heh..." He chuckled a bit, ashamed by his own weakness for Shizuo's intoxicating touches.

"So...How much preparation do you think you need?"

"Mmm~" Izaya closed his eyes as he felt overwhelming pleasure building in his body."I may come just from your fingers at this point, Shizu-chan...Just fuck me already, ne? Screw the pain, I need it..." He then remembered the feeling of pain and the fact that he would like to walk next day and added in whisper. "Or do it reaaally quick..."

"Now, what's the rush? It's not like we have anything important going on, Izaaa~ya~kunn.." Shizuo singsonged and pulls his length away just to see Izaya squirm for him. Needing him like that...Shizuo had never seen a sight before. It was true, he was fucking horny and he wouldn't mind a quick fuck, but for now, he wanted something more. "Ah, how impatient." He shook his head and leaned back, taking his member in his hand, jerking himself off in front of Izaya in quick flicks. He moaned and looked at raven again, lathering his length with a few of precum. Izaya watched as blonde's hand moved roughly up and down his own member and he licked his lips unintentionally, finding the action unbelievably seductive. He couldn't get his eyes away from it, absolutely mesmerized.

Shizuo suddenly stopped and grabbed hold of Izaya's creamy thighs, proceeding to holding them up as he ran his tongue at informant's inner thigh. "Whoa..." Izaya gasped when Shizuo's attention changed all of sudden from himself to Izaya's slender legs and he shuddered on feeling of tongue on that intimate place. "S-Shizu-chan~"

"It'll be a shame if you come now...We're just getting started. See...isn't this fun?" Izaya closed his eyes quickly and tried to hold the orgasm which was slowly building in his guts. Shizuo thought for a while whether or not to continue teasing the other, but he was too distracted by Izaya's vulnerability. Soon impatience and desire dwelt in his mind and blonde was at his limit. "I'm going in..." With that, he entered his lover with a long, powerful thrust.

"Hnnn~ ah..." Izaya cried out quietly, piercing pain and wave of pleasure, both hitting him at once. "M-move, Shizu-chan."

"A-ahh.." Beads of sweat fell as some of Shizuo's blond hair stuck to his forehead. Now rendered breathless and horny, Shizuo closed his eyes and enjoyed the tight warm feeling inside Izaya, sucking him in even more. Izaya harshly panted, forcing his abused muscles to relax. Shizuo's hot cock inside him melted him into puddle of squirming mess.

The hotel room felt too hot and the covers on the bed felt damp and soggy. Shizuo's member twitched violently inside smaller man. It took a few moments before blonde gathered all of his stamina, his hands still holding Izaya's wrists in place. "Shit..don't tell me what to do..." Shizuo plunged in deeper and hit Izaya's prostate dead-on. "Ha-aah~" His eyes rolled back as tinkling wave similar to electric shock hit every nerve in his body and he curled fingers on his legs in pleasure.

Shizuo stayed in place while smirking. "If you want me to go faster..then beg."

"Haa?" Izaya gasped and shots blonde a glare. "Y-you monster..." Raven bit his lip, trying to resist the urge, but lust won over his pride in the end. "P-please...Shizuo..." He managed to plead in shaky soft voice. But then sudden idea made him smirk. "Fuck me into mattress, Shizu-chan~" He commanded, getting a bit of his pride back. He know that Shizuo won't be able to resist the urge anyway.

Shizuo also panted, before pulling out suddenly. He flipped Izaya over, similar to what seemed like the 'doggie' position. Taking a deep breathe he re-entered Izaya's tight hole again and thrust in and out. By now he was too lost in pleasure to tease the other. The pleasure bordering on pain shot throughout every nerve of his body with each thrust that Shizuo has made. Izaya dipped his fingers deep into the sheets and thought about burying his face into pillow to stop those embarrassing muffled moans for a moment, but then reconsidered it in fear of suffocating. So he just moaned and mewled in pleasure, loud and clear, as he tried to move his hips in rhythm with Shizuo's thrusts.

Letting out a few grunts, Shizuo's hand reached to palm Izaya's neglected, weeping cock. "Hnnn~" Informant purred and shivered when Shizuo touched his oversensitive member. Blonde concentrated solemnly on every pummel, so he would stroke Izaya's cock in sync. In and down. Out and up. Everything that escaped his mouth now was moans and his Izaya's name being repeated again and again.

Izaya wasn't able to hold it anymore as he cummed hard into Shizuo's hand and covered the sheets under him by sticky liquid as well. His inner walls clenched on cock inside him tight the moment he reached his orgasm. "Shizuo~"

Shizuo gasped as climax neared him, and just when Izaya came, he released inside the welcoming tight warmth, filling Izaya up to the brim with his seed. He trembled in the feeling of shaking afterglow. He then took the bedsheet and wiped the cum leaking out of younger male and promptly threw it to the floor. He snickered. "That's gonna leave the maids horrified, huh Izaya-kun?"

Izaya just watched the other as he rolled over on his back and chuckled at the comment. "Ah, I believe those poor maids are used to this kind of things, Shizu-chan~" He waved his hand in the air weakly and stretched at bed comfortably, wincing just a bit at the pain in one certain area of his body.

Shizuo, panting and tired, leaned down and pecked a soft kiss and the nape of Izaya's neck, bringing his hand to other man's face. He pushed a finger in Izaya mouth to give him a taste of his own cum. "So Izaya...how do you think you taste?" He asked quietly. "Cause I think you taste sweet."

"Mmm~" Smirk lifted the corners of raven's mouth as he swirled his tongue around Shizuo's finger and let it go after nibbling on it a little. "Ah, I actually have to agree, Shizu-chan~ But I believe it's because I lick it out of you, you give it totally sweet taste~" Shizuo took his finger out and looked at it. Informant winked and stroked bodyguard's chest with his palm. "Ne, we are both pretty sweaty and I'm full of your cum, Shizu-chan...what about taking a bath together, ne~?" He grinned innocently, making a plans for second round in his mind already.

* * *

_And now shoo, shoo to next chapter and see what kind of surprise had Shizu-chan in store for me~ *chuckles*_


	2. Shizu-chan's first time

_**Title:** Hot summer (credits for title go to Shizu-chan~)  
__**Rating:** M (for a reason, just as usual~)  
__**Pair:** Izaya x Shizuo - Izuo  
__**Disclaimer:** I don't own Durarara or any of the characters. This story was created for pure fun._

* * *

Shizuo shrugged and leaned down to capture Izaya's lips in a quick kiss. It wasn't anything deep, just a little peck before he sighed and got off the bed, throwing a pillow playfully at raven. "Idiot. You're giving me that look again." He turned and smirked. "You actually want to do it again in the jacuzzi, don't you?"

Informant snickered as he caught the pillow and looked into hazel eyes playfully. "You know me so well, Shizu-chan~" Blonde chuckled while rummaging through his stuff for a cigarette before remembering he didn't bring some. "Shit. I forgot to bring them...Iza-kun. I'll take a shower now. You're free to join me." He frowned and gave the other one more calculative stare. "But why don't you want to go to jacuzzi with me, ne~?" Izaya pouted as he got out off bed, frowning a little as he tried to avoid sitting on his bottom. "It's not like I'm against shower, but it's jacuzzi, Shizu-chan, ja-cu-zzi~" He spelled it out carefully as the tried to get it into blonde's head. Shizuo said nothing else, just made way to the bathroom.

"Bubbles and hot water~" The idea made Izaya mewl and he stood up on his wobbly legs, following Shizuo to the bathroom. "You know what, Shizu-chan? I'm taking the bath in jacuzzi and _you_ are free to join me." He smirked and started to fill the bathtub with hot water. "Hm hm~" He hummed happily, looking forward his aching muscles to relax in the bath. "So? Are you still going to take a shower, Shizu-chan?" He glanced at Shizuo over his shoulder, swaying his ass in seductive manner with smirk lingering on his lips.

"It's obvious that I'm not now since you're going there." Bodyguard turned around to stare at the other, bringing his hand up to point at him. His face was dark and worried, maybe even with a hint of guilt. "You... I hurt you there, didn't I?" He clicked his tongue but slowly followed raven towards the jacuzzi anyway after a while. Izaya reached with his hand to Shizuo's face as to strokes his cheek, but instead of it he pinched it and grinned. "Silly, Shizu-chan~ Of course it always hurt a bit, but it wasn't my first time, so I'll be fine, even without preparation." He leaned closer and kissed the red mark on cheek, which he hurt. Then he let out a silly chuckle and got into the jacuzzi, sighing in pleasure as he could feel great effect of the water and bubbles on his body. It really made wonders with his hurting ass.

"Besides, if we do it here..Then..." Shizuo paused as if thinking what he's gonna say next. He managed to summon his courage in the end. "..Water will get in you and all. That place... It'll hurt and stuff." He looked away, slight pink creeping on his cheeks. He tested the water of the jacuzzi with his hand, and once it started bubbling with steam, he sighed and took a dip in.

"Hm, you sure worry about me a lot, Shizu-chan~" Izaya muttered kinda happily as he sneaked to his lovely beast. "Well, it may be a little uncomfortable without any lubrication, which is obvious in the water...even when I'm prepared from last time...hmm..." He pondered aloud about Shizuo's thoughts without any hints of shame.

"I worry about you a lot. I don't see any problem with it.." Shizuo felt as if a heavy load had just fallen off his shoulders before sighing in relief. "I should've prepped you more, though. S-sorry about that..." He slumped back in the water which felt strange as a warming sensation made his muscles relax. He closed his eyes and smiled, leaning back to the edge of the jacuzzi while enjoying the bubbles and the hot steam in the air.

"What are you talking about, Shizu-chan." Izaya shook his head as he slid hand down under water to massage his tired muscles and to get rid of remains of Shizuo's semen still lingering inside him. "You forgot I begged you to do it, eh~? I can't believe you always manage to strip me of my pride like you wish." Izaya's lips widened into smirk as he joked. "I suppose you don't feel guilty enough to let me top you as repayment for once, ne~?"

Shizuo's ears perked. "You? Top me? I'm not too sure about that... But if Izaya-kun wants to try it out, then I'm up for something new." He turned to raven, heart pulsing with a mixture of emotions. Izaya's amused laugh died immediately after hearing Shizuo's statement and his jaw dropped. "Y-you will really let me top you Shizu-chan? Just like that? For real?" His stomach made a flip from excitement just from the mental image of Shizuo's flushed panting face as he has him totally under his control.

Shizuo opened his mouth slightly. "Just be gentle or something...I don't know.." He blushed and sank into the water as he couldn't believe he just said that.

"Pffft~" He couldn't stop a little snicker escape his mouth. "Uwaaa, I can't believe you said that aloud, Shizu-chan~ You are just too adorable using cheesy lines like that..." Izaya stroked blonde's thigh, going up with his fingers to brush them against Shizuo's member teasingly with a sly smile on his face. Shizuo winced upon feeling the teasing stroke, wrapping his arms around the other man for better leverage. He shot a glare at the smaller man, a look that could definitely kill him on the spot if he started to laugh at him. He just couldn't hide the embarrassment forming inside him, and the very thought of being submissive to someone, especially a 'flea', he was having second thoughts about it. But seeing how excited Izaya became, Shizuo sighed and shared a fragile smile with raven. He couldn't even think straight because of the heavenly warmth engulfing his body in the hot water. "Who's cheesy? Hahh? Tch. I'm saying I'll let you top me. Don't laugh or anything." Izaya shook his head and with a smile he uttered softly. "I don't really mind anything, Shizu-chan. I just want to be with your, it's simple as that."

"I want you too, Izaya. So don't fucking make it painful for me. And definitely not in the water. " Shizuo said seriously.

Izaya's hands moved to Shizuo's ass and squeezed it playfully. "I would never hurt you in this, Shizu-chan~" Blonde looked away but blushed a tad when he felt Izaya's hands around his ass, trying to adjust to the new kind of sex. Izaya just grinned, forgetting all about his pain as his only desire at the moment was to taste every bit of Shizuo's body, which was offered to him so unexpectedly and so willingly. But no wonder, Shizuo always surprised him by something. Izaya gave his urges free flow as he licked the way from Shizuo's ear down his neck, sucking and nibbling on it. "You made me want you so much, Shizu-chan..." He sighed in excitement and leaned to blonde's ear and left a small soft kiss on it followed by whispering in seductive and impatient voice. "Ne, ne, I think we are totally clean already, Shizu-chan, what about to get out of here?"

He shuddered when informant licked down his neck to his ear, and kept quiet, thinning his lips as to avoid letting out moans the best he could. There's no way he'll let Izaya hear him sound so fucking, goddamn weak! "Ahh..Iza-Izaya.. Let's get out first." He wrapped his arms around the other, avoiding looking into his face as he got out of the water. He carried his lover out of the bathroom and onto the bed, where he laid him there. Izaya grinned childishly while he was carried to bed, finding it awfully sweet and funny at the same time. "This really doesn't seem like I will be the one to top you in a minute, Shizu-chan~ I feel like a princess at the moment." He snickered. "But I can forgive even something like that when it's you, Shizu-chan..." Shizuo genuinely looked confused. "So then..Am I supposed to be the princess here or something?" Izaya just chuckled and snuggled happily to broad chest, which he adored so much and covered it with brief kisses. Blonde sighed, feeling Izaya's soft lips on his chest, causing his breath to quicken. Raven continued in his ministrations until he was put down to bed. The bed got even wetter as their bodies made contact with the mattress. Shizuo stared at Izaya awkwardly. "So...is this the part where I'm supposed to lay there and you get on top of me?"

"Ne, Shizu-chan, I'm not going to torture you, don't look so puzzled~" Izaya reached with a hand to poke Shizuo's cheek playfully in attempt to reduce his partner's tension. "Just enjoy my attention for a moment, ne~? You always take such a good care of me...I want to repay you." He pulled the tall blonde down to bed and made himself comfortable between his lover's legs. Shizuo's chest heaved up and down, soon the tension reduced and he felt better seeing Izaya's face. He felt as if his whole body calmed, and giving himself to his little flea had an almost humbling feel to it. It made Shizuo cringe red. Shizuo's member, as aroused as he was, hardened immediately with the first contact that Izaya made with his body. Now, his member was hard as rock to the point of where it was almost painful. It leaked of precum shamelessly. He just needed contact, he needed release...

Meanwhile, Izaya paid attention to Shizuo's nipples. He sucked and nibbled on one hard nub and rubbed the other with his thumb. "Shit...Ah..You better.." When Izaya sucked his sensitive nubs, Shizuo let out an adorable moan that sounded like a muffled squeak. but he quickly bit his lip. For a man who punches off the clothes off a thug, Shizuo really didn't seem like that violent man at all.

"We'll take it slowly, Shizu-chan~" Auburn eyes met hazel as Izaya started to travel down Shizuo's body with tip of his tongue. He made a circle around the belly button and ended up licking Shizuo's member from bottom to tip, following the pulsing vein.

"Hnngg..Izaya.." He said breathlessly, bucking his hips to get more of that hot mouth. "Hurry up..you snail."

Watching Shizuo's expression from corners of his eyes, Izaya got aroused just as much as the man under him, when he noticed that needy look in Shizuo's eyes, slight blush on his cheeks and adorable sounds escaping from between his lips. And all of that was caused by his ministrations...Izaya was delighted. "Hmm, Shizu-chan..." Informant's hand reached into drawer next to bed, getting bottle of lube from it. "This _snail_ has to prepare you, Shizu-chan, otherwise you'll rip his head off later." He chuckled as he covered his fingers and cock with generous amount of substance. He breathed heavily as he forced himself to calm down, and to completely trust the smaller man above him as he felt completely helpless. Shizuo kept quiet as possible, trying to hide any reactions that he would make by covering his mouth with the back of his hand. He watched the lewd scene before him, when Izaya lathered lube on his own length and blonde shivered in anticipation.

Izaya threw the bottle behind his shoulder then. "I promised I'll be gentle after all, ne~?" He winked at blonde and relished in the sight of the naked body in front of him, from blonde messy hair to hard and wet member, recording every detail into his perfect memory. The sight made him shiver in impatience. "Relax, Shizu-chan...I'll make you feel good~" He uttered softly and leaned down to roll his tongue over the head of Shizuo's erection, while his hand moved to bodyguard's ass. He slid one finger after another into the tight entrance, stretching it carefully. Still keeping quiet as a mouse, Shizuo's eyes widened when he felt slender long fingers inside him, except for a few low moans. It was a new feeling. A completely new, foreign feeling and Shizuo didn't know what to think at this point. He was completely aroused but Izaya's fingers from the back stimulated him even more. That was when he broke the silence with a loud, sharp moan. "Ah!" He arched his back when Izaya brushed his prostate, thin drool escaping from his mouth. Informant skillfully eased the pain of intrusion by rubbing Shizuo's prostate with tip of his finger as soon as he found it.

Soon, Shizuo was panting hard with the pleasured feeling spreading even more to his legs, quite different from just cock stimulation. "Shit, this feels so..." He was awe-struck again with different arousals at once, ones he never felt before. "Just fucking enter me already, Izaya!"

Raven sucked Shizuo's erection for a moment longer, finishing the preparation to his satisfaction. Then he pulled out his fingers and let go of the cock with a lewd 'pop', licking his lips while watching blonde hungrily. "I love you, Shizu-chan...I love every litttle bit of you, so don't hide those sweet moans, ne~? Don't feel ashamed for showing me your flushed face...I want to enjoy it all, while I'll be one with you~" He stated in tender voice full of love and care as he positioned himself just right in front of puckering hole, spreading Shizuo's legs wide. There was an intake of breathe as Izaya finished the preparation, as Shizuo mentally prepared himself for what happened next. What Shizuo did next was just staying completely still, just waiting. Waiting for it. The penetration part, just thinking about it made Shizuo close his eyes, just to avoid seeing the scene so that he could pretend that this wasn't really happening. Or at least that he was only dreaming. Even so, he couldn't deny the fact that the 'flea' was actually making him feel good.

"I'm going in, Shizuo." Izaya's breath stopped in his throat as he pushed his tip into stretched entrance, letting Shizuo adjust to foreign feeling for a moment and then slid his full length slowly in. It felt so good, Shizuo let out a gasp when he felt Izaya's hot flesh sliding his way up to him, feeling his inner walls clamping around his lover tight as if adjusting to the intruder. "Hnn~ So...tight..." Informant moaned as pleasure of Shizuo's hot insides hit him hard, making him bite his lip as he observed the other's face.

"Izaya..!" Blonde panted again, moving his hips shamelessly to meet with the other even more. Trying to find the spot from earlier, searching, seeking. He wanted to feel it again. That one spot that was enough to shoot intense pleasure through him. "Fuck..Move, Izaya." He said.

Izaya smirked at Shizuo's eager reaction, happy that his partner actually enjoyed the sensation. "O-okay, Shizu-chan~" He pulled out, letting just the tip inside and rammed back into the heat, aiming for the spot which Shizuo craved so much to feel again. "Fucking good...argh~" He panted harshly, picking up the speed of his movements, abusing Shizuo's prostate with every sharp thrust into his body. A tugging sensation budded in Shizuo's lower body as blonde could feel himself getting nearer to the brink of climax. He took up his cock which bobbed with every thrust Izaya made and stroked himself hard, adding to the pleasure that he got.

"Shizuo-oh..." Izaya moaned the name, as he put his hands on both sides of man pinned under him and leaned down to kiss him, jolts of pleasure building in him quickly as Shizuo's muscles swallowed his length again and again.

Bodyguard kissed informant back, moaning into his mouth. The pleasure was simply too much. He never felt this before, helpless. Submissive. So deliciously vulnerable but at the same time he wanted to give more of him to Izaya. Moaning into sloppy kiss too, Izaya pushed deep inside, pleasure overtaking his senses in such a way he never felt before. Feeling of absolute control over this beast, which he loved, made his mind feel light and his body burning in excitement.

Shizuo's orgasm took over fast as he broke the kiss and moaned, spraying his cum in squirts of which they landed on his chest. "Shizu-chan..." Izaya whispered passionately as Shizuo cummed over his own chest. Informant leaned his head once again and licked a bit of white sticky semen of that sexy toned chest in front of him.

Once Shizuo thought it was over, it wasn't at all. Still, the pleasure kept on coming and building, and Shizuo came another time, his eyes widening in disbelief. His semen hit every spot he could see. Never, ever has he felt so good before. "Hahh.." He tried to control his breathing.

Auburn eyes widened in surprises too when Izaya noticed the second wave of pleasure, which hit Shizuo's body. He also felt orgasm taking over him as he thrust deep inside blonde and cummed hard. "Aaaahnn~" He cried out, driving his orgasm off inside his lover, filling the man with his seed to the brim. Shizuo shivered at the weird feeling of being filled with Izaya's semen even after his orgasm.

"T-that was awesome..." He exhaled breathlessly as he pulled out and lied down on Shizuo. A shudder ran down Shizuo's spine when Izaya pulled out, leaving blonde with an unusually empty feeling. Resting his forehead on Shizuo's dirty chest, meanwhile he was catching his breath, Izaya kissed the skin in front of him. "Thank you, Shizu-chan~" He winked as he looked up into Shizuo's eyes and wrapped his arms around him, cuddling to him like he was a hugging pillow.

"S-so..that's what it feels like to bottom.." Shizuo said in between panting slowly, face dusted with red when Izaya kissed his chest. When he found enough energy left, he wrapped his arms around the man on top of him too, pulling him into a hug. It was definitely something new, something he enjoyed. And this new position of him being under his lover earned a weak exhale from him. He kissed Izaya's forehead and snuggled with him. "Hey, Izaya-kun?" He closed his eyes. "I think it's not all bad...It felt good even." Resting his chin on Shizuo's breastbone, Izaya gazed into soft brown eyes and softly chuckled. "Yeah, I feel like that every time when I'm with you, pretty fascinating, ne~? It's funny how it sounds as if you just discovered one of the wonders of the world, Shizu-chan~"

Blonde chuckled and rolled to the side so that he was hugging the other from behind. Informant rolled together with the blonde and closed his eyes for a moment, enjoying the spooning. "The feeling afterwards does hurt a little..but I can handle it." Shizuo pulled Izaya in closer until his nose reached the back of raven's neck, letting out a few gentle puffs of breathes. Izaya snickered a bit as Shizuo's breath tickled him on his skin.

"It sounds like you wouldn't mind at all, if we repeated it sometimes, Shizu-chan~" Izaya uttered smiling sheepishly and then turned his face back to glance at blonde. "Even though it felt good, I would still prefer it if I was on top, having control over _you_ instead." Shizuo shot a teasing look into auburn eyes before winking. "Eh~? I wouldn't mind at all, if you rode me next time, Shizu-chan~" Informant smirked as he retorted playfully to Shizuo's teasing. "I wonder how would your face look like in that kind of situation..." He imagined the scene and moaned since just mental image of that caused arousal in his already tired body. "Ah, better not even think about that right now." He waved his hand and looked at Shizuo quizzically.

"Ne, do you feel like taking a shower, Shizu-chan? Or I can clean you, we made a lot of mess here again." He grinned. "I have to leave pretty generous tip for maids here." He brushed the strands of blonde hair out of Shizuo's face. Shizuo looked around, taking note of the lovely mess of semen that they made. "Che..If we take a shower now, it'll be the second trip to the bathroom." He frowned and took a pillow and covered his face. "And, I'm too lazy to get up. Can't this wait until tomorrow morning.." He mumbled through the pillow.

Izaya observed Shizuo's figure with concern, taking a mental note just how lewd and sexy it looked like, seeing his own cum leaking out from his sweet monster. "Ne, if it hurt a lot... If you want, I can give you massage, Shizu-chan...I'm pretty good at it~" He added with a confident smirk on his lips.

Shizuo took a peek at the other. "A massage?...Dunno. You look pretty tired. Let's just take a rest for now and check-out tomorrow. We can return to Ikebukuro by then."

Izaya rolled out from bed after a shrug. He went to bathroom, stretching his arms and back during that little trip. "You are so lazy, Shizu-chan~ And homebody too." He chuckled as he climbed on the bed and cleaned his messy lover with warm wet towel. "Thanks." Shizuo took the wet towel and after he cleaned remaining mess on his chest, he threw the towel on the wet bed-sheet from earlier that was sprawled on the floor. He laughed at just how damn unfortunate they are making this for the maids. While Shizu-chan was finishing his cleaning, Izaya put on some comfy clothes for sleeping and sprawled on the bed with blissful sigh.

"Can't you leave 'Bukuro for a little while?" Izaya clicked his tongue. "What if I wanted to take you to trip around the world, ne~?"

Shizuo shot the other a look. "Where else can we go? I don't have that much money...and I've got to get back to Tom-san soon. Besides, Celty, Shinra and our friends are all at home." He got up and went to the closet, taking out his clothes. He put it on. "Ara, ara~ You don't have to worry about money, Shizu-chan...If I want to go somewhere with you, I will take you there, money aren't problem for me~" Izaya waved hand and followed blonde with his half closed eyes.

"But I don't wanna rely on you too much, Izaya. You got all your money from doing who-knows-what as an informant. You're even involved with the yakuza.." Shizuo sighed and glanced at informant over his shoulder after putting on a shirt. "Hey, Izaya. I'm not really that adventurous.. It would be nice to have vacations at some point of our lives." He walked towards the bed and laid next to raven, hands reaching out to stroke Izaya's hair. "But don't you think that it's enough if we were at home together, Izaya?"

"Well you are right Shizu-chan, how could I leave my lovely humans in Tokyo without my amazing self for too long, ne~?" Izaya smirked and leaned into Shizuo's touch, mewling softly.

"You know, I'm satisfied anywhere if I can enjoy a peaceful life..with you." Shizuo blushed light pink.

"Hnn...I'm satisfied anywhere as long as you're by my side too, Shizu-chan..." Izaya grinned coyly and poked Shizuo's cheek. "I bet nobody ever saw you blush like this~ I feel so special..." He chuckled. "Ne, ne...I would like to steal more of your first times, Shizu-chan~ Is there anything you wanted to do and never get to try it?" He tilted his head curiously as he caressed Shizuo's cheek.

Shizuo ran his hand on Izaya's back, rubbing it in sweet gestures protectively. He rested his chin on his other hand before chuckling softly. "You're the only one, Iza-kun...Come here." He pulled the other in closer. "I think we've done it all, really. My first times are all with you." He leaned forward to kiss the corners of Izaya's lips. "My first kiss...everything." He smiled warmly as he cuddled Izaya into the soft mattress. "For now, let's just rest till tomorrow, hm?"

Izaya just yawned in pretty adorable way, reminding a cat as he curled next to Shizuo, who protectively kept his arms around his torso. Informant was already half-asleep, when he heard Shizuo's proposal and he muttered the answer, while his mind was pretty much in dreamland already. "Hnn~ Let's just...sleep...Shizu-chan...And tomorrow...I'll take you on the Moon...or wherever you want...mmm." Blonde blinked at him, wondering if he heard right, since the words were pretty muffled at the end of Izaya's sentence, but as he saw that raven already fell asleep, he just chuckled softly and also let the sleep took over his pleasantly tired and sated body.

* * *

_Author's note: Hope you had fun~ Stay tuned for more yummy smut. See you soon. With love, your Izaya-sama :3_


End file.
